


Roadside Attraction

by romanticalgirl



Series: Recreational Activities [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5/31/00</p>
    </blockquote>





	Roadside Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/31/00

C’mon Paaaacey,” Jen giggled as she took another hit off the bottle. “Don’t be such a party pooper.”

“Is late,” he reminded her, taking the bottle from her hand. He took his own drink and handed it over to the third member of their party. Joey took it and finished it off. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head.

“Not late,” she leaned in dangerously close. “It’s still early. Party’s barely started.” She dangled the bottle in front of her. “’Cept we’re out of booze.”

“More booze!” Jen cried out, the giggles still in command. She lay back on the bed she was sitting on and grabbed another bottle from the table beside them. Hours ago, they’d arrived at the party, taken one look around, grabbed a handful of bottles and snuck off to an uninhabited room for their own amusement.

Pacey took it from her and broke the seal, taking another drink. “We should go.” He shook his head. “I am a responsible adult and the designated driver.”

Jen took the bottle from him. “Then you shouldn’t be drinking.”

“Right.” Joey stood up and immediately fell back down onto the bed, her head landing on Pacey’s thigh. She gazed up at him with a goofy grin. “You should be sitting in the corner frowning at our display of overzealous irresponsibility and making some sort of ‘tsking’ noise.”

“Does that turn you on?” Pacey asked, his hand stroking her hair off her face.

“No.” She shook her head, stroking the bare skin below his shorts with her silky hair. “Because it’s you. And we’ve determined through extensive testing that you don’t turn me on.”

Both Jen and Pacey laughed, forcing Joey to smile. Jen lay down and put her head on Pacey’s other thigh. “And you don't turn me on. Or didn't. We concluded that. Although I’m beginning to realize that maybe it had more to do with his mind being elsewhere.”

Pacey blushed and took the bottle from Jen’s hand. “I’ve got the booze, ladies. Are you planning to continue insulting my desirability?”

They both rolled toward him, turning their faces toward his. Joey grinned and reached for the bottle. “We love you, Pacey.”

“You love my booze.”

“And your car,” Jen reminded him. “Don’t forget the police cruiser. That makes us pretty hot.”

“It’s a Jeep now, you know.” he stated, keeping the bottle out of Joey’s reach. He nudged them both and they sat up. “And I’m going to use it now to take you lovely ladies safely home from this den of debauchery.”

Joey crawled toward him on her knees and straddled his thighs; her breasts perched tantalizingly just in front of him. While his gaze fastened on her, Joey took the bottle from him and took a long drink. She handed it to Jen and used her free hand to wrap around Pacey’s neck and bring him closer.

He inhaled her scent, turning his head slightly so that he could lick the soft curve of skin just above the neckline of her tank top. “Stop that,” she breathed huskily.

He nodded and pulled back, his blue eyes looking up to meet hers, black with desire. “Sorry, Jo. Got carried away.”

She let her hand run from the back of his neck, down his arm to his stomach before trailing it down to brush against the erection pressing against his shorts. “So I see.”

“Feel,” He noted, leaning in to kiss her. Joey leaned in as well, meeting his lips with her own. Her tongue curled into his mouth, tasting tequila and desire on his tongue.

“Hey,” Jen tugged on Pacey’s shoulder, breaking their kiss. “That’s not nice to do in front of the sexually bereft, you know.”

Pacey moved his hand from Joey’s hip and wrapped it around Jen’s shoulder. He pulled her closer to them both and bent his head, letting his lips brush hers lightly. “Feelin’ left out?”

“Yes,” she pouted.

His hand tightened around her shoulders and he closed the small distance between them. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

His mouth fit to hers perfectly, and Jen shifted closer as the kiss deepened. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, letting Pacey lead the kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavy and Jen turned toward Joey, oddly detached as she wondered what Pacey’s girlfriend might think of what she’d just seen.

Pacey groaned as Joey thrust her hips down, brushing her body against his, the heat of her arousal covering the hardness of his. Jen watched in wide-eyed fascination as Joey pushed on Pacey’s shoulders, pinning him down to the bed. Her body moved slightly and she planted herself very carefully over his very prominent erection. Her short nails ran over his chest as she smiled down at him. “Tease.”

Pacey turned his head to look at Jen. “Did I tease you?”

Jen took another drink. “No. Followed through very nicely.”

Joey stole the bottle from her and eased off of Pacey. “Okay then.” She downed another sizeable portion and wove toward the door. “I thought we were leaving.”

“We are.” Jen placed her hand on Pacey’s stomach and rubbed it gently before using it as a lever to get to her feet. Pacey grunted softly then managed to roll off of the bed. He reached down and adjusted himself, smirking at both of the girls.

“Thanks, ladies.”

Joey walked back to him and insinuated herself against him. Her body was warm and familiar, moving into his arms with practiced ease. Her hand went instinctively to his cock and she caressed it through his shorts. “Our pleasure.” She quickly moved out of his grasp and wrapped her arm around Jen’s shoulders, leading the way out the door.

Pacey grabbed the last of the bottles off the dresser and followed them, adjusting himself once again. His gaze stayed locked on the women in front of him, the subtle sway of their hips and he grinned, cracking yet another seal and taking a drink.

Life was good. Life was very, very good.

 

~**~  
Pacey pulled off the side of the road, tucking the Jeep safely in the depths of some abandoned driveway. He shut off the car and looked back in the back seat. Jen was leaning on Joey, both of them giggling as they whispered under their breath. From the furtive glances they were giving him, he was pretty sure he could guess the topic of conversation.

Giving them both a laviscious wink, he lifted the bottle he’d brought with him and saluted them. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go relieve myself in the wild.”

“Watch out for poison oak.” Joey leaned forward, gently displacing Jen from her shoulder. She grabbed the back of Pacey’s seat and moved forward. “I’d hate to have to go without touching you for an extended period of time.”

He reached around and pulled her a little closer, kissing her softly. “You’re right. We wouldn’t want that.”

She settled back onto the seat after he released her and Pacey turned his gaze to Jen. “You have any words of advice before I go?”

She scooted forward, casting a quick glance at Joey. When there seemed to be no protest, she licked Pacey’s lips and shook her head. “Just watch out for serial killers, psychotic knife wielders and the like.”

“I've survived many years of my family,” he reminded her, running a hand through her short blonde hair. “Nothing scares me.”

Jen licked his upper lip, drawing it into her mouth and sucking on it. Pacey tightened his hand and kissed her deeply, pulling away when the reason he’d stopped grew insistent. “Be good.”

Joey raised their own bottle of alcohol in agreement. “Hurry back.”

Pacey trudged off the driveway through the knee-high weeds until he found a copse of trees. Quickly undoing his pants, he leaned one hand against one of them, still holding the bottle, as he relieved himself. Even free of the alcohol, his cock was still slightly hard, the memory of Joey and Jen keeping him in a constant state of semi-arousal.

He zipped himself back up and took another drink. They’d killed enough bottles tonight to put Dawson’s sixteenth birthday party to shame. Finishing up the alcohol, he let the bottle swing loosely in his grip as he made his way back to the Jeep. As drunk as they were, he had no idea what he was going to do when they made it back to Capeside. Couldn’t go to his house, as the local constabulary was firmly entrenched there. Couldn’t go to Jen’s unless they wanted to risk the wrath of Gram’s bible beating. And as open-minded as Bessie and Bodie were, he was pretty sure the paying customers of the B&B weren’t going to take kindly to three very, very drunk teenagers.

He stopped as he approached the Jeep, his eyes narrowing. Something was different.

Walking slowly up to the window, he looked in, his first thought of the girls. Worried that he would find them dead or missing, Jen’s offhand warning running through his mind, the sight he saw was more than a welcome surprise.

Joey and Jen were kissing.

He dropped the bottle at his feet, making no sound as it landed in a thick batch of weeds. He licked his lips, watching them, his body now more than slightly aroused. Joey was leaning back into the seat; Jen’s hands buried deep in her dark hair as they kissed. Through the rapidly fogging windows, he could see his girlfriend’s tongue snake out and caress the other girl’s and he barely stifled the groan that threatened to escape.

He unlocked the passenger’s door and slid in the car, trying to make as little noise as possible. He shut the door behind him, and got on his knees, facing the back of the car, watching the private show. Joey’s hands were smoothing down Jen’s back, running lightly over the thin material of her tank top. She tugged at it lightly and the fabric came loose from Jen’s shorts, and Joey quickly began stroking the bare skin.

Jen moaned softly and broke the kiss, her eyes locked on Joey’s. As she pulled back, Joey took advantage of the distance and brought her hands around to cup Jen’s breasts. “She’s not wearing a bra, Pacey,” Joey whispered, giving the first indication that either of them knew he’d returned.

Jen let her head loll back as Joey’s fingers found her nipples, playing with the hard peaks as she leaned in and licked the hollow of Jen’s neck. Pacey watched Joey’s tongue trail over the slightly sweaty skin, his hand slipping unobtrusively to his shorts, easing the zipper down.

Jen framed Joey’s face with her hands and pulled her head away from her, a slight smile on her lips. “You don’t get to have all the fun.” She kissed Joey lightly then moved away, her hands slipping down to Joey’s shoulders. She pinned her back to the seat with one hand and tugged the neckline of Joey’s tank top down with the other.

Joey’s own lack of bra was instantly apparent as Jen exposed the hard nipple to the warm night air. “Does she taste good, Pacey?”

He’d managed to free his cock from his boxers; both them and his shorts now pooled around his thighs. His hand was hot even against the overheated flesh as he looked at Jen, her gaze hungrily focused on his girlfriend’s breasts. “Oh God, yes.”

“I don’t know if I believe you,” she murmured, bending her head. “I might just have to find out for myself.”

Pacey and Joey moaned in unison as Jen’s lips closed around Joey’s nipple, sucking the hard tip into her mouth. He reached out with his free hand, catching one of Joey’s hands and entwining their fingers. She clutched at him as Jen’s mouth moved over her, licking, sucking and nibbling at the nipple. Joey’s body thrust up toward Jen and she ground her hips into the other girl’s, her eyes locked on Pacey.

Jen pulled away reluctantly, licking her lips with satisfaction. Joey’s skin was flushed and swollen, both nipples hard. The one still hidden under her top was prominent against the material and Jen ran her tongue over it once.

Joey arched off the seat one more time, her grip tightening on Pacey’s hand. He was holding her with one hand; the other wrapped around his aching cock, even though it was still. He’d been too caught up in the sight to actually get off on it, although he could smell the combined arousal in the car.

“Pacey?” Joey’s voice was deep and husky, laced with desire.

He blinked rapidly and focused, noticing both girls were looking at him. “Yeah?” he managed to choke out.

Jen slid away from Joey, hooking one leg over the back of the seat before sliding into the large cargo area. Joey gestured with her head, inviting them back to join them. “You wanna play too?”

He grabbed his boxers and shorts and jerked them up as quickly as he could, clamoring over the seats to join them both. They were sitting there, waiting for him. He grabbed a blanket from the box of emergency supplies his father insisted he carry around with him, silently thanking the man for the first time in his life.

Jen helped him spread it out in the small space then she lay down on top of it. Pacey watched her then glanced over at Joey. His girlfriend smiled and leaned over Jen to kiss him softly. Pulling back before he could deepen it, Joey took another swig of alcohol and bent down, finding Jen’s lips and sharing it with her.

Pacey was beginning to think he’d been reduced to a Neanderthal, capable of only grunts and groans as Jen slid her hands under Joey’s shirt and guided it up off her body. Joey pulled away from the kiss to tug the tank top over her head, leaving her golden chest bare.

Jen sat up and followed suit, tossing her shirt into the corner with Joey’s. They both turned as one to Pacey and pulled him closer, crawling on his knees to diminish the small amount of space that separated them. Four hands stroked his chest under his shirt as they worked together to remove his shirt, discarding it as they had their own.

He looked at them both, one at a time, as they seemed to surround him, one on either side. Joey’s lips were swollen and pink, her dark hair tousled. She looked loved, and he pictured her as she’d been earlier that day, beneath him, sated and spent.

Jen’s blonde hair was mussed and her eyes were hungry as she looked at both of them. Pacey leaned toward her and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose, eliciting a giggle from both her and Joey. Dropping just a bit lower, he kissed her lips, nibbling on the bottom one, wondering if it was really Joey he tasted on her.

Jen broke the kiss and pushed him away slightly, a warm blush covering her cheeks. “I’ve been down this road with you, Witter,” she reminded him as she reached for Joey’s hand. “And you’ve been down it with Joey. I think that makes Miss Potter our first contestant.”

Joey let Jen guide her between them, settling back on the blanket. Her eyes went to Pacey for a brief second before finding Jen’s again. “What do I do?”

“Lie back.” Jen ran her fingertips between Joey’s breasts and over her stomach until she found the snap of her shorts. “And let us do all the work.”

Pacey waited until Jen had undone the fly of Joey’s denim shorts before guiding them off of her. He grinned at the sight of the sheer pink panties, almost a thong. Obviously he’d been going to get lucky tonight. Joey just hadn’t realized how lucky. He eased those off her as well, feeling Jen’s eyes on him as he undressed her.

Jen waited until Pacey was finished before lying down next to Joey. “What does she like, Pacey?”

“Potter is quite the vixen,” he said with a hungry smile. “She likes just about anything.”

Jen nodded and licked Joey’s neck, much as Joey had done to her. “What does she like best?”

Pacey moved closer to Joey on the opposite side and ran his fingers in small circles over her stomach. “She’s sensitive here,” he ran a finger just below her earlobe. “And she likes it when you bite her lower lip.”

Jen let her tongue follow Pacey’s instructions, teasing Joey’s flesh with the lightest of touches. She shivered and Jen smiled, moving over to nibble on the swollen lip. Pacey ran his finger over Joey’s nipple and smiled as it tightened even further.

“She likes it when they’re so hard they hurt, likes to feel a little pain with her pleasure.” He captured it between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed gently, his own body responding to her shudder. Jen followed his instructions, letting her teeth do more of the work this time as she nuzzled Joey’s breast.

Joey grabbed the leg of Pacey’s shorts, clutching it in her fist as sensation after sensation flooded through her body. She wanted to watch, to see them touch her, but she was so lost, so enraptured, that she couldn’t seem to open her eyes.

“She loves when I go down on her,” Pacey’s hand left her stomach, brushing the hair at the apex of her thighs. “She loves to feel my tongue push up inside her, taste her.” He watched as Jen moved between Joey’s legs, watched as his girlfriend opened up to her. “She loves it when I suck her clit, fucking her with my fingers until she screams.”

Joey finally opened her eyes, only to see Pacey staring down at her with undisguised hunger. His voice was almost a growl of desire as he turned his head and watched as Jen nuzzled Joey’s thighs. Her hand tightened on his shorts as Jen moved forward, her small, pink tongue darting out and licking the swollen flesh of her labia, parting the rose-colored lips and finding her clit.

Arching off the floor, Joey held onto Pacey for dear life as Jen’s mouth and tongue feasted on her, sending shock waves through her system. Pacey carefully disengaged her grip and changed positions, lying next to her. His hand slid down slightly, his fingers brushing her clit and Jen’s tongue. Sufficiently lubricated, he brought them up to her breast and teased the nipple to an even tighter peak.

He buried his head against her neck, his hot breath and busy tongue licking her salty flesh as his hand played with her breasts, caressing and teasing. Joey was gasping and thrusting, her body stroking down, eager to meet Jen’s hand as her fingers slid inside her.

She was used to Pacey’s strong hand, thick fingers and bold tongue; or her own hand, sliding inside and easily finding the point of pleasure. This was something new and different, questing and searching, small but determined. And her tongue…Joey shivered anew as Jen’s tongue flicked over her clit again and again.

Pacey lifted himself up on one elbow, bending his head down to capture her nipple. She bucked under his mouth, crying out, and he knew without looking that Jen was busy, her mouth fixed to Joey’s clit as his girlfriend came, convulsing with pleasure.

 

~**~  
Joey was shaking as Pacey moved away slowly, his hand brushing her damp hair away from her face. “You okay, Potter?”

She nodded weakly, her eyes searching out Jen’s in the semi-darkness. “Yeah.”

Jen smiled and licked her lips, leaning into Joey to kiss her. Their lips met and the taste of herself on someone other than Pacey was new and different. Then suddenly another tongue joined theirs and he was there, licking and kissing them both. He pulled back when Jen did, an impish smile on his face. “I was feelin’ left out.”

“Oh really?” Joey managed to make her way up onto her elbows, despite the weakness in all of her limbs.

“And I wanted to taste you, Potter.”

She sat up all the way and kissed him quickly, pulling away again before he could enjoy it too much. He looked over and noticed that her hand was resting on Jen’s upper thigh, her fingers sneaking under the leg of her shorts. “But I want to taste Jen.”

He nodded, agreement written all over his face. “So do I.”

Jen blushed and unhooked her own shorts, slipping out of them quickly and moving them aside. She looked at both of them, not sure who she wanted more. “Where do you want me?”

Joey took Jen’s hand and guided her between herself and Pacey. Pacey grinned and shook his head. “I have an idea.” He moved toward Jen and knelt in front of her. With her facing him, he took her left arm and draped it over the back of the seat then repeated the gesture with her other arm. “Do you trust me?”

“Not in the slightest,” she laughed.

“Good.” Pacey slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her off the floor of the Jeep, arching her back and bringing the flushed heat between her thighs even with his mouth. “Because I’m undoubtedly up to no good.”

Jen gasped and wrapped her legs over his shoulders, easing the weight from his hands. She looked over at Joey who smiled and slipped under her leg and in front of Pacey. He inhaled the scent of Joey’s hair as she leaned against him, her ass carefully pressing along the length of his erection. Damn it, why hadn’t he thought to take off his damn shorts?

Joey leaned in tentatively, lifting her thumbs to part the slick folds of Jen’s pink flesh before tasting the other girl with her tongue. She ran it carefully along the length of her, pulling her tongue back inside her mouth and savoring the taste. Repeating the gesture, she turned her head this time and kissed Pacey, letting her tongue slide into his mouth.

Pacey wrapped his tongue around Joey’s and sucked on it, tasting her, tasting Jen. He was beginning to like the way the two of them combined, and he couldn’t help but think of the old Reeses Peanut Butter Cup commercials. “Two great tastes that taste great together,” he whispered into Joey’s mouth.

She giggled and turned away, back to her friend. Jen was watching them both, her eyes glazed. The sight of them kissing had always been arousing, Joey and Pacey just seemed to give off sexual tension in waves, but the sight of them kissing, sharing the taste of her, was almost more than she could stand.

She felt her body heat up; moisture coating the slick passage that Joey had just turned her attention to. She dug her heels into Pacey’s back, urging him closer as well.

Pacey grinned at Jen, his hands cupping the curve of her ass, squeezing lightly as Joey’s tongue explored her. Joey’s ass was pressed tight against him and his cock was aching, wanting to be somewhere wet and warm. He thrust slightly and she moaned against Jen’s clit.

Jen shuddered, the vibration running through her at full speed. She tightened her grip on the seat back, and her legs slipped off Pacey’s shoulders just a bit, opening herself up more to Joey’s searching tongue.

Joey slid her tongue in Jen’s tight channel, tasting her heat before wrapping her lips around the hard button of her clit. She teased the tight flesh with her tongue, trapped between the insistent sucking of her lips, as she slipped one finger inside her friend.

“Yes,” Jen sighed, her body tightening around Joey’s finger. Joey ran her blunt nail over the top wall of the wet passage, feeling Jen respond with a shuddering sigh. Thrusting another finger inside, she mimicked the motions Pacey used to bring her to orgasm, thrusting and stroking the tender flesh until it seemed to throb with need.

Pacey’s cock was hard against her ass as she tortured Jen, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. When she felt the telltale tightening of the muscles around her finger, she carefully pulled them out and leaned back against her boyfriend.

Pacey and Jen both looked at her, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly. Pacey’s gaze was filled with curiosity, Jen’s with tortured anguish. “Joey,” she begged, thrusting upward.

Joey shook her head and turned around, kissing Pacey hard. Her hand moved down to his cock once more and she quickly unfastened his shorts. Slipping it beneath the material, she found the throbbing flesh and stroked it quickly and smoothly. He shuddered, moisture leaking from the tip as her thumb swept over it.

Releasing him, Joey broke the kiss and ducked under Jen’s leg. Pacey seemed to understand instinctively, and he adjusted his grip on Jen’s body as he moved forward, taking over Joey’s job eagerly. She smelled like heat and he buried his tongue inside her. Jen cried out and arched even further, hot desire uncoiling in her stomach and coursing down to meet his tongue. Pacey grunted as he felt Joey come up behind him, her hands snaking into his shorts once again and finding his cock.

She stroked him gently, wanting him close, but not ready to crash over the edge. He whimpered at her light touch, focusing his frustration on Jen’s clit, licking and sucking as she thrashed around him, wave after wave of her orgasm wracking her body.

As Jen’s whimpers of excitement faded into sensory overload, Joey eased her hands away from Pacey and helped him lower Jen back to the floor. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and they moved to either side of her, both of them holding her between them.

“You okay, Lindley?”

She met Pacey’s gaze with her own, shattered and satisfied. “You remember when I said there was nothing between us?”

He nodded, a small grin playing at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah.”

“We were so wrong.”

 

~**~  
They lay there quietly for a long time, all of them learning how to breathe again. Joey’s head lay on Jen’s stomach and her hand played absently with the damp hairs that covered the aching flesh she’d so recently tasted. Pacey leaned against the wall of the Jeep, watching them both hungrily.

“Why are you so far away, Pace?” Joey asked softly.

“I like watching you,” he said equally softly, his eyes dark. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that, after this evening, there’s not a damn thing I would mind watching you two do.”

“Dawson?” Jen suggested.

“Okay. One thing.” He grinned and moved back over beside them, lying down next to Jen. He stroked her hair. “Better?”

“Calmer,” she admitted. “My heart now seems content to stay in my chest.”

Joey turned her head so that she was looking at both of them. She kissed Jen’s stomach quickly then sat up, her gaze focused on Pacey. “Mr. Witter?”

“Yeah?” He smiled at her, knowing that tone of voice.

“You,” she straddled Jen and reached for him. Pacey sat up and took her arms, lifting her off Jen and into his lap. “Are up.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I know. I’ve been up for a while.”

She shook her head and moved out of his embrace. “And you’re severely overdressed.”

Jen nodded, sitting up as well. “She’s right.” She took Pacey’s arm and guided him to his knees as Joey tugged his shorts down, carefully guiding his boxers over his erection. Jen’s eyebrows shot up as Joey freed him from the cotton. “Well.”

“Well?” Pacey gave her a quick look as he sat back on the blanket, kicking his shorts the rest of the way off. Joey knelt beside Jen, both of them staring at Pacey’s straining cock. “Well, what?”

Jen shook her head, her hand smoothing over the hot flesh, stroking him gently. “I can see now why Joey’s willing to look past all the social faux pas of dating you.”

“Thanks,” he smirked at her as she released him. “So, what now?”

Joey tilted her head and straddled his thighs before raising herself into a standing position. She leaned over him, the damp hairs that covered the soft mound hovering just out of the reach of his tongue. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and settled back down onto his lap. She dug a condom out of her bag and carefully slipped it on him, giving him a smile.

Jen moved behind Joey and rested her hands on her thighs for a moment before moving them up to cup her breasts. Joey sighed and leaned back, tilting her head and finding Jen’s lips once again. Pacey growled as their tongues dueled, Jen’s fingers playing with Joey’s nipples, bringing them into stark, rosy relief against her tanned skin.

Breaking the kiss and moving forward, Joey rested her hands on Pacey’s shoulders, guiding him down until he was lying flat on the blanket. She raised up, never losing touch with Jen’s exploring hands, then slowly slid down the length of his shaft.

Pacey shuddered beneath her as her tight wetness surrounded him. He gasped out loud, the warmth of her something he knew he’d never be used to, never tire of. He wanted to stare into her eyes, wanted to gaze lovingly up at the woman he’d long ago given his heart to, but all he could manage was to stare at Jen’s hands as they cupped and caressed Joey’s breasts.

Joey raked her nails lightly over Pacey’s chest, her hips moving in time with his as he thrust up into her. She reveled in the feel of Jen’s hands, teasing her gently before they slid down her stomach. She tilted her head curiously as Jen’s hands continued down. Her finger brushed Pacey’s thrusting cock lightly before moving to tease Joey’s clit, rubbing it as the other girl struggled for air.

Joey clung to the arm Jen wrapped around her, leaning back against her as Pacey grabbed her hips, forcing himself deeper inside her. Jen’s fingers tormented her, playing over the hard, tight button of her clit until Joey cried out, the hot rush of her climax coating Pacey’s cock in a wave of heat.

Jen quickly guided Joey’s shaking form off of Pacey’s still thrusting cock, barely hearing his growl as she removed the condom or feeling his rough hands as he grabbed for her. She smiled slightly, her breath harsh as she wrapped her lips around him, tasting Joey as she stroked his shaft with her lips and tongue, sucking hard as he forced his hips off the floor.

Joey moved slowly, her body pressing into Jen’s as she crawled over her, making her way to Pacey. Using the back seat for leverage, she raised herself to her knees and straddled him, lowering her still aching clit to his tongue.

Pacey’s hands found Joey’s hips once again and he pulled her down to him, his tongue snaking inside the hot cavern of her, licking her sweet essence hungrily. His fingers dug into her hips, guiding her movements as Jen's hand on his cock guided his.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the sharp scent of sex that permeated the car. Joey whimpered above him and he knew she was coming again, another orgasm washing through her toward his greedy tongue. He feasted like a starving man, loving the taste of her, loving her.

Pacey’s thrust grew wilder, more erratic as he grew closer, Joey’s orgasm sending him careening toward his own. Jen ran her fingertips over his inner thigh then carefully cupped his testicles, squeezing ever so gently. He let out a deep groan of satisfaction, sending shock waves through Joey, as he lost control.

Jen sucked hard as he came, taking him deep into her throat as her hand continued to coax him. Joey was shivering above him, his tongue torturing her. She pulled away, slumping to his side as he thrust up one last time. Jen pulled away slowly, easing away from him. Pacey flinched slightly as she released him, his whole body spent.

 

~**~  
Joey managed to work her way into a sitting position and grabbed the half-full bottle of tequila. Her body ached and she felt pleasurably swollen. Opening the bottle, she took a long hit, wincing at the taste, so harsh after what had been so sweet.

She held out the bottle to Jen. “Want some?”

Jen took it and drank some before handing the bottle to Pacey. He sat up slowly before taking it, swallowing hard then raising the bottle to his lips. The alcohol seemed strange, especially since he seemed so sober.

His eyes traveled from Jen to Joey and he laughed softly.

“What?”

He shook his head at Joey’s question. “Well, here we are, three hyper-verbal teenagers, all of whom at one time or another seemed to be the worst of enemies – myself and Jen excluded of course – and here we are, thoroughly fucked and nothin’ to say.”

“I actually didn’t get fucked,” Jen reminded them both, a wide smile on her face. “I’m feeling a little cheated.”

Joey shook her head, moving to settle next to Pacey. He slipped his arm around her and cuddled her to his chest. “Give him an hour.”

Pacey gestured to Jen, inviting her against him as well. She mimicked Joey’s’ posture and snuggled up to him, her hand reaching out. She captured Joey’s and they held hands in Pacey’s lap. “An hour, huh?”

He grinned and nodded, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. “But you’re buying me breakfast. Otherwise, I’m not going to have enough energy for next time.”


End file.
